Warrior Cats Lemons!
by I am called many things
Summary: Requests needed. Choose love, lust, or rape. Rated M! Ocs allowed! They are long mating stories, 1,000 words or more each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

You read the title! I shall be doing lemons! I heard they improve writing, so...Yeah! Ocs are allowed (though I like the real characters better), please no gay or leave ships! Just leave the basic info for each cat in your request, choose love, lust, or rape, and...Yeah. LET THE 75th LEMON GAMES BEGIN! (T_T actually just request)Also I accidentally reviewed on this story instead of another so ignore my review PLEASE


	2. CrystalXReed

**Okay, this is a love request from riverspirit345 (guest), and it it CrystalfurXReedwhisker. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Crystalfur woke from a dream about a plump mouse to rain beating on the roof of the warriors den. Yawning, the light gray she-cat hauled herself to her paws. She would never be able to go to sleep now. She glanced over at Reedwhisker, who was sleeping. She found herself staring intently at his rising and falling flank as he slept peacefully. Crystalfur padded, unsure, to the sleeping Tom. Oh, how she longed to tell him how she felt.

Crystalfur knew that she loved him. From the way she jumped out of her skin when he purred at her, the way her paws tingled when they walked together. Taking a deep breath, she gently prodded Reedwhisker awake. "Hmmm?"He groaned sleepily, opening one eye. "Er, I was wondering...do you maybe want to go for a walk?"Crystalfur mewed softly, not wanting to wake their denmates. Reedwhisker's whiskersh twitched. "In this weather? Oh, all right."He hopped up and stretched, yawning. "Right, where to?"he asked, shaking his pelt.

As the two padded through the rain, Crystalfur couldn't help but glance over at Reedwhisker. His muscles rippled under his black, rain soaked pelt, and he kept looking at her with those stormy gray optics. Crystalfur's ears went hot and she looked at her gray paws. "So,"Reedwhisker began, making Crystalfur jump. "What do you want to do?"Crystalfur blinked at his meow. "Um, I don't know, I-Woah!"she squealed as a tree root tripped her, and she tumbled down a hill. After a moment, she realized Reedwhisker had tripped too.

Crystalfur finally skidded to a half, landing on her back. Reedwhisker yowled in surprise as he landed on top of her. "O-oh! I'm sorry!"he stuttered, looking into her eyes. Crystalfur could lose herself in those eyes..."I love you."she blurted, before thinking. She covered her muzzle with her paw. "Oh great StarClan! I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to..."she looked away. "Hey."Reedwhisker purred, amusement in his eyes. "Ditto."

Crystalfur purred so hard, she vibrated Reedwhisker. "Oh, you don't know how long!"she whispered. Reedwhisker sat up, rolling off her. Crystalfur sat up. "Do you want to...try...mating? To make it official?"He whispered. Crystalfur flattened her ears in a sort of blush. "I...I don't see why not."she licked his ear lovingly. Reedwhisker's eyes lit up as he gently pushed her down, licking her neck softly. Crystalfur moaned softly as that rough, pink tongue trailed down her belly, several times. Reedwhisker brushed his tongue ever do slightly across Crystalfur's pussy. She shivered with a little moan. "Just do it."she whispered. Reedwhisker stuck his tongue in.

Crystalfur gasped as pleasure ran up her spine. He lapped gently at her pussy, going in, swirling around her walls, and pulling out. He repeated this several times. "Oohhh, yessss..."groaned Crystalfur. She wrapped her back legs around Reedwhisker's neck, pulling his muzzle in deeper. Reedwhisker lapped greedily inside her. Juices leaked out, and he rasped his tongue along them, licking them up. "You taste so good. Does it feel good?"he meowed, swirling his tongue over his jaws.

Crystalfur purred in reply and spread her legs more. Reedwhisker put a paw on her pussy and rubbed, fast and hard. "Ohhhh! More!"she moaned breathlessly, and he obeyed. After a moment, he stopped. Crystalfur sat up and pounced on Reedwhisker, smiling slightly. She began to lap circles around his sheath, drawing it slowly out. She teased the top, grazing her tongue lightly over it. Reedwhisker moaned loudly, pleasure tingling through his whole body. Crystalfur finally stick his rod in her mouth and began to suck. She bobbed her head on it quite fast, swirling her tongue around it, sucking hard.

Reedwhisker's member hardened in Crystalfur's mouth, and she pulled out just as he came, so it squirted all over her belly. She slowly licked it off, then got into a hunting crouch, moving her tail. Reedwhisker mounted her quickly and gently and slowly stuck his large rid in. Crystalfur yowled and screeched in pain at first, as he broke her hymen, taking her virginanity. But as he got into a steady rythem, she began feeling pleasure. "AHH! Harder! Faster!"she yowled loudly and Reedwhisker obeyed eagerly.

"Ohhhh! Reedwhisker! Be mine! REEDWHISKER!"Crystalfur screeched as she climaxed, and a moment later, Reedwhisker yowled to the stars as he came. The two collapsed, exhausted and panting.

"Reedwhisker?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my dear. We are mates now "


	3. KnifeXOak

**Okay, this is a rape request from a guest. I don't know if you said Knifefeet or Knife Feet or Knifefoot, but correct me so I can fix it if I'm wrong. Next I will do a request from KND Operative Numbah 227. Hope you like! **

Knifefeet padded slowly through the forest, head down against the wind. The trees didn't do much to stop the wind, and it was blowing away from her. An enemy could be stalking her right now! Snorting, Knifefeet tasted the air. She had more important things to do then being paranoid about enemy's. She narrowed her eyes as the strong scent of squirrel flooded her senses. She kneaded the ground impatiently. The dumb creature was up a tree, she would have to wait for it to come down. Knifefeet crouched in behind a thick clump of ferns. She could wait.

Little did she know, a Tom was stalking her. A brown tabby tom, with white paws and narrowed aqua blue eyes crouched a short way off, his blue optics focused on Knifefeet's rear. He had been following her for a while, and oh, how those swaying hips and pink core turned him on! He sunk his claws into the ground as he fantasized about the beautiful gray she-cat, and he could just see those black paws rubbing at his member and moaning. The wind was blowing towards her, to his advantage, and her sweet scent almost made him rush for her then and there.

Knifefeet's core was clearly visable as she crouched in wait for that squirrel. The tom, known as Oak, began to slink forward. He made nary a sound as he inched forward, slowly, unnoticed. His belly barely skimmed the leafy ground, and his brown tabby pelt blended pretty well into the bracken, if he stuck to the shadows. His member throbbed and Oak longed to feel Knifefeet's tight walls clamping around it. He shivered in delight as he realized how close he was to her.

Knifefeet was getting impatient. She worker her claws across the forest floor several times, sheathing and unsheathing the curved white weapons. She finally saw the fluffy gray figure of a plump squirrel scrabble down. It nibbled at a nut around the roots of the oak tree. Knifefeet's eyes lit up and she began stalking towards it, silently creeping along the dead leaf strewn floor. She was only a tail length away now. Excitement building up in her limbs, Knifefeet tensed her back legs, wiggling her hindquarters and preparing to spring. A sudden weight on her back made her yowl in surprise and the squirrel fled up it's tree in panic.

"Mouse brain!"Knifefeet snarled, wriggling under the cat pinning her. She tasted the air and the scent that filled her nose was completely unfamiliar. The cat sunk it's claws into her shoulders as it held her down. "Hello, Knifefeet. I have watched you with interest for a good while. My name is Oak, though for the next while, you will refer to me as master."Oak's voice dripped with honey, smooth and calm, _emotionless_. "Yeah, sure, I'll do that as soon as hedgehogs fly."snorted Knifefeet, though her shoulder stung horribly as Oak's curved claws penetrated the skin. She strained to flip him off.

Oak, purred. "Oh, my dear, I think you will."He chuckled. Knifefeet gasped suddenly as something began to rub her core. "W-what?! No! You can't!"she wailed. She hated begging, but she had to do what she had to do. Oak smirked. "Ah, but I can. First rule, refer to me as master, or suffer the consequences. Second rule, do exactly what I say. Third rule, no screaming, I only want to hear you moaning my name."he grinned and pushed Knifefeet's face roughly into the dirt. She tried to yowl, but she couldn't. Oak resumed rubbing his huge rod slowly around her tailhole.

Deciding to do it in a different order, Oak stopped. He placed his paws firmly on Knifefeet's back and bent his head to sniff as her core. He gave it a rough lick, and juices leaked out as she let out a muffled squeak. He snickered and began lapping roughly at her core, sandpaper tongue giving the she-cat pain and, though she wouldn't admit it, pleasure. He stuck his tongue in a bit, then pulled out. He bowled over Knifefeet so she was on her back, and Oak was on top. She shivered as he licked all around her face. He nipped her chin and neck, making Knifefeet gasp and squeal.

Knifefeet whimpered as Oak shuffled forward on top of her, until he was practically laying on her face. He laid his rod on her mouth. "Suck."he commanded, glaring at her. Knifefeet knew she had no choice, so she gripped it with her jaws and began to suck miserably, rasping her tongue along it and nipping it every so often. Oak moaned and wrapped his paws around her neck, humping her throat madly. She made a gag sound each time his rod prodded the back of her throat. "Ohhhh, say you love it!"Oak demanded, clawing rapidly at her back. "I-I l-love it, m-master..."gasped Knifefeet as he finally pulled out.

He rubbed his rod with his paws until it hardened and he came all over Knifefeet's body. "Hunting crouch. Now."He hissed. Knife, trembling, staggered to her paws and crouched, moving her tail. Oak mounted her and immediately began thrusting in and out. Knife yowled in agony as her barrier broke and Oak's barbs destroyed her. Blood trickled down her leg and she could hear Oak moaning. "Talk dirty, you slut."he moaned, humping at an impossible speed. "M-Master! Oh, how your dick fills me up! OHHHH! FUCK ME!"Moaned Knife, not like she had a choice. Oak's member stiffened inside of her and he came a huge load in her, them pulled out.

Oak purred in satisfaction as Knife collapsed, whimpering and squirming, in a puddle of blood, cum, and the tears of Knifefeet. "Good bye, my little slut. I hope we meet again soon. Bitch."he chuckled before licking her ear and trotting away.


	4. WaterXZebra

**Hey guys! This is a love request from KND Operative Numbuh 227! Not to complain, I love doing ocs, but can I get one or two cannon character requests? Don't forget to request, and as always, show me some love and tell me what you think! This takes place is RainClan, and it's WaterXZebra. Enjoy!**

Waterpelt padded through the forest, lost in deep thought. The RainClan deputy had gone, alone, on a solo patrol, so she could think. The blue gray she-cat was in heat, and she needed to mate! But she just _couldn't_ give up being deputy...could she. Waterpelt sighed and closed her green eyes, worried. Would Zebrastorm smell her heat and think she cared about this position more than him. She loved the handsome black and white striped warrior, and it was like she was choosing between everything that mattered. Mate with Zebrastorm and raise beautiful kits together? Or remain deputy, then later, leader?

Waterpelt was so lost in thought she did not notice the approaching scent of her mate. She was pacing, and the sudden snap of a brittle twig snapped her back to reality, and half scared her out of her fur. She bristled, eyes wild, until Zebrastorm's voice sounded. "Waterpelt? Are you okay?"his concerned mew made her wince. She wanted him so badly! "Yeah, I'm fine."Waterpelt whispered. "Whats wrong?" Zebrastorm asked, tipping his head to one side. "Well, for one, you nearly scared the fur off of me!"snapped Waterpelt. Zebrastorm flinched. Waterpelt sighed and looked at her paws. She hadn't meant to snap.

"No, I mean it. What's wrong? You've been pacing and looking so worried for a while, and you need to tell me. Can't you trust me?"Zebrastorm meowed softly, resting his tail on Waterpelt's shoulder. Waterpelt avoided his gaze. So he _hadn't_ scented her heat. But how could she answer. Would he be mad? "Zebrastorm..."Waterpelt trailed off. Thunder roared overhead, and a cold raindrop splashed onto Waterpelt's nose. "A storm!"Zebrastorm hissed, flattening his ears as rain began to shower the two. Lightning cracked in the sky, and Waterpelt bristled.

"We had better take shelter."Waterpelt suggested, peering through the rain, which was falling faster now. "Hey look!"Zebrastripe called. Waterpelt squinted through the rain to see him standing a few fox lengths away.

"It's an abandoned Badger den. Come on, let's take refuge inside."Zebrastripe meowed, padding in. "Wait for me!"agreed Waterpelt, bounding in after her mate. The deputy shook her fur out and looked around. The light was dim and the floor was sandy. It was warmer in the den, and defiantly drier. The scent of badger was moons and moons old.

"I'm glad we found this."commented Zebrastorm, shaking out his black and white fur, sending raindroplets flying everywhere. "Watch it!"purred Waterpelt, pawing at her mate. Zebrastorm stared into her eyes seriously. "Waterpelt, what's wrong?"He whispered. Waterpelt sighed. It was now or never. "Zebrastorm, I'm...I'm in heat. I was wondering what I should do."Waterpelt admitted. "I didn't know if you would be mad..."

Zebrastorm rubbed his jaw along hers, purring. "I could never be mad at you, my beautiful mate."he meowed honestly. Waterpelt purred and licked his cheek lovingly. "I know, now. And that's why I want to do this."she purred, gently pushing her mate down. "Wha...? Waterpelt, you don't have to..." Zebrastorm mewed softly, surprised. Waterpelt began to lick his sheath, with long, gentle strokes. Zebrastorm gasped at the sudden tingly pleasure. He moaned softly, closing his eyes. Waterpelt watched as his rod slowly got long and hard. Then she stuck him in her mouth. He began to moan and twitch as she sucked, hard, and swirled her tongue softly around it, giving it a quick nibble every now and then. His member hardened and throbbed in her mouth and he gasped. "I'm gonna-"Waterpelt flicked his muzzle with her tail to silence him. A moment later yowled as he came in her mouth, and Waterpelt swallowed quickly.

Zebrastorm pushed Waterpelt off of him carefully, pushing her down on her back. He rasped his tongue immediately across her pussy, making her gasp and groan in pleasure, he wasted no time on teasing. He licked up the juices that leaked out greedily and happily, and continued to lick her pussy. Waterpelt moaned and squirmed, breathing heavy. "Get inside, my love."she breathed. Zebrastorm stuck his tongue in swiftly, making her yowl. Oh, it felt so good. Zebrastorm pulled out and began to rub her pussy with his paw, fast and hard. Waterpelt moaned loudly, gasping for breath and bucking her hips. "faster harder more Ohhhh!"she gasped. Zebrastorm rubbed impossibly fast, then Waterpelt yowled to the heavens as she came, and Zebrastorm licked it all up.

Zebrastorm began to wash his paw, and looked up to see Waterpelt in a hunting crouch, her tail moved aside, core glistening. Zebrastorm bounded over and mounted her. "Are you sure you want this?"he meowed. "Positive."purred Waterpelt. Zebrastorm thrust in. Waterpelt yowled with pain, tears streaming down her face, but Zebrastorm kept going, he knew if he got into rhythm, it would begin to give pleasure. As he thrusted, Waterpelt began to feel a tingly pleasure running up her spine, making her begin to moan and buck her hips back, meeting each thrust with her own. "D-Do you like it?"panted Zebrastorm. "Oh, yes! Harder! Faster!"she yowled loudly, and Zebrastorm obeyed. After a while of thrusting, his rod throbbed and stiffened. "I'm going to come!"he hissed. Waterpelt pulled back and pushed back in hard, at the same time Zebrastorm did, and the two both yowled as they came. They collapsed together, panting, to tired to clean up. "I love you, Zebrastorm. I don't care if I have to give up being deputy for a while."Waterpelt purred.

"I love you too, Waterpelt."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."


	5. JayXBlossom

**Hey! This is a rape my friend requested. To clear things up, just because I write rape doesn't mean I support rape. -_- Just to make it not so serious I added the** **ending. XD, REQUEST PEEPS, I need it! P.S. I love Jayfeather to death, so excuse me if this is bad, I just could hardly bear to write this. So DON'T BE HATIN!**

Jayfeather padded slowly along the lake shore. He closed his blind eyes and listened as small waves lapped against the shore gently, and the gray tabby sighed softly. So calming. Herby scents drifted around him and he shook himself. "Right, tansy."he followed the sharp scent back through the forest, along a new trail. A new clump was growing? Good. Jayfeather was in need of new places to stock up, the rabbits seemed to have a taste for his herbs, which annoyed him extremely. Couldn't those annoying balls of fluff stick to grass? Ugh.

As the blind Medicine Cat padded through the forest, he heard a rustling in the bracken behind him. Jayfeather tasted the air, but scented only ferns. Shrugging, he continued his hunt. Must have been a mouse. Mice are annoying too, he thought. Good to eat, but annoying. The young tabby stopped after a while of trekking. "Maybe I should head back. Briarlight needs to do her exercises, and this stupid trail doesn't seem to go anywhere. "he mused aloud, flicking his tail irritably. He should have known he would have to wait until new-leaf. Prey and herbs were both plentiful then.

As he turned, a sudden weight landed on his back, forcing him to the ground and crushing him, all the air driven out by this newcomer. Then, pinned him belly up by his shoulders, sitting on him. He tasted the air. "B-Blossomfall! Mouse-brain, it's me, Jayfeather."Jayfeather hissed, flattening his ears. Blossomfall chuckled. "Oh, I recognize you. I must say, I was quite lucky to find you all alone, too."she buried her muzzle lustfully in Jayfeather's chest fur, breathing in his sweet scent, making the young tabby tense. "No need to be so stiff."purred Blossomfall, rasping her tongue along his jaw.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?!"Jayfeather growled. "You don't like me. Just like every other cat, you see through me, straight to Briarlight. You care about her more. Every cat does. And you're just so irresistible!" Blossomfall whispered. "Plus, you're weakened more than usual. Prey is very scarce, and you have been giving your share to Briarlight. Why wouldn't I take up on such a chance?"she purred, giving Jayfeather's cheek a rough lick. Jayfeather tried to wriggle away, but she was right. He was even weaker than usual, not to mention blind. "Fox heart."snarled Jayfeather. Blossomfall glared at him and sunk her claws into his scrawny shoulders.

The medicine cat let out a yelp of pain, which was quickly muffled by a ball of moss being shoved into his jaws. Blossomfall snorted and leaned close to his face. "You're pathetic. So handsome and clueless, I hate you. But I love you too."she brushed her tail against his sheath, making his blind blue eyes widen. He spat out the moss, "Y-you wouldn't dare!"he hissed, struggling underneath the stronger warrior. She smirked and wrapper her tail around it, squeezing and tickling. He wriggled and growled, he felt no pleasure. Only anger and hatred. Blossomfall wound some brambles around his paws and gave his member a rough lick. He shuddered. She began to lick again and again, and his rid got more erect. "You're enjoying it?"he purred. "No, that's how my body reacts! I have no pleasure or desire to do this whatsoever."he mewed, struggling. He winced as a thorn pricked him and he stilled.

Blossomfall sighed and positioned her pussy above his rod. She crouched down, making it enter her. "Ohhhh, yeah!"she moaned as Jayfeather gasped and tried to push her off. She began to bounce up and down on it, moaning and clawing rapidly at his belly and gasping. "Ahhhh yes! Doesn't it feel good?!"she yowled. "GET OFF! I'm a Medicine Cat! I cant break the code, especially after Leafpool! Please get off! Please stop!"Jayfeather begged. He hated begging, but it seemed the only way, his last resort. Blossomfall giggled and moaned as she came, and soon after Jayfeather yowled as he came.

"Be right back, dear."Blossomfall giggled and stalked off. Jayfeather tried to wriggle free of the brambles, but she came back too soon. He smelled wood and realized she had a long, smooth, stick. "Ready, Jayfeather?"she positioned the stick above his tail hole. "No, I-"he was cut off and his voice rose to a desperate yowl of pain as she shoved the stick in. "Shut up!"she hissed in alarm, rushing over and shoving the moss back in his mouth. Tears streamed down the young tabby's face as a sob shook his body.

But it was too late. A patrol had heard and came rushing to them at the yowl, consisting of Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Berrynose. They all gasped at the sight. The sight of Blossomfall shoving miss into Jayfeather's mouth, who was not only bound with brambles and sobbing, but had a stick shoved in him. "Jayfeather!" gasped Ivypool, running up to him. Lionblaze yowled in fury and bowled over Blossomfall. Berrynose help Lionblaze pin her as Bumblestripe pulled the moss out of his mouth. To save Jayfeather dignity, Ivypool waited until all the toms had went to help deal with Blossomfall, and gently pulled the stick out. Jayfeather whimpered weakly.

As Bumblestripe and Berrynose furiously dragged Blossomfall back to camp, Lionblaze rushed up to his brother. "No, no, no! Jayfeather! Here, lean on my shoulder, me and Ivypool will help you back to camp."he whispered, helping him up.

Blossomfall was later exiled. She lived the rest of her life a rogue, hungry for revenge.

Jayfeather was able to continue being Medicine Cat, though it was a while before he was able to purr soon got better and everything got back to normal. Well, almost...

_-Meanwhile, in some random forest-_

Blossomfall the loner looked around. "...Well this sucks." Then she died. (:D)

(ALTERNATE ENDING)

Jayfeather rolled away before she could shove the stick in. The brambles snapped and he jumped up. "Come at me bro!"he yowled. Blossomfall lunged but Jayfeather sidestepped, and Blossomfall fell off a random cliff. Jayfeather blinked, pressed his red Easy button, and walked away happily, singing Adel.


	6. BlueXOak

**This is a request from mating4catsonly (guest). I really liked writing this one! I have always been a Bluestar fan. She suffered so much for her choices. Anyway, keep requesting, and as always, show me some love and tell me what you think. Next I will do a request from a guest, HanaXLunar. Thanks for reading! **

Sparks. That was what Bluefur felt as Oakheart pressed his muzzle lovingly to her own, purring loudly. "You came! Bluefur, I couldn't stop thinking about you, honestly. I feels so wrong but..."he searched for words. "So right."They both whispered at the same time.

Bluefur caught her breath as Oakheart looked into her blue eyes, emotions flashing through them. She saw guilt, happiness, excitement, and...love. That was the warm, tingly feeling they both felt as they wordlessly gazed at each other. Of course, they needed no words. For that moment, it was just them. Bluefur. Oakheart. Bluefur and Oakheart. Only them. The four great oaks of Fourtrees seemed to fade away, as did the starry night sky. It was just the moonlight shining down on them, lighting their fur, and them. "Oakheart..."Bluefur whispered.

The bracken colored tom twined his tail around Bluefur's. The two had been meeting, but mostly just brief word's at gatherings, or saying hi across the border, but this was the first long time. Bluefur purred and pawed at him playfully. "So, you want to be friends, eh? Well, first you must pass initiation."She grinned, bumping her muzzle against his shoulder. "Oh, okay. What must I do?"he purred. "Uh...one of the four trees."She replied. "How high?"his ear twitched. "Straight to the top."

Oakheart kneaded the ground. "Challenge accepted."He took a running start and leapt at the nearest tree, and began clawing his way up. Bluefur found herself watching as he clawed up the oak trunk, staring as his muscles rippled underneath his bracken colored pelt. After a moment, she heard him stop. She narrowed her eyes, peering through the branches. A sudden weight dropped onto her back and she yowled in surprise.

Bluefur looked up to see Oakheart on top of her, purring with amusement. "Gotcha!"he purred. "Fish face! You nearly scared me out of my fur!"the blue gray she-cat huffed, pushing him off and shaking out her snorted and prodded her side. "Did you just call me fish breath? Did you?"he growled in mock anger. Bluefur stifled a laugh. "Yup."

"Why you little...!"Oakheart yowled, springing to his paws and lunging for Bluefur. Bluefur laughed as she dodged and bolted for the Great Rock. She giggled as she scrambled up and looked down at Oakheart. "Stop, your leader commands you!"she spoke with amused authority. The large tom snorted. "No, I'm leader. You are the enemy. Therefore, I win."He purred, leaping up in a powerful spring beside Bluefur.

Bluefur jumped off and made a run for the nearest tree. Oakheart jump on her before she made it. "Call me fish face again. I dare you."he mewed. Bluefur squeaked in mock terror. "I won't! I'm sorry!"she yowled. Oakheart purred and lay down beside her. "Fish face."Bluefur whispered in his ear. He swatted playfully at the blue she-cat, who was glowing silver under the moonlight.

Oakheart looked at Bluefur. "Uh...Hey Bluefur?"he meowed, uncertain. "Yeah?"asked Bluefur. "Well...it's mating season...and my clanmates keep telling me to get a mate, and well...I don't want any cat except you for my mate, Bluefur."He mewed, licking her nose. Bluefur's eyes lit up. "Mine said the same thing! But Oakheart...we're in different clans! This is against the warrior code."She mewed, looking away.

"Bluefur! Please, I need you! You make me happy when other cats can't! Even if it's only for this one time, say you want to be with me too."He looked desperate. Bluefur sighed. "I want to be with you too, but...Well, I'll stay with you tonight."She agreed finally._ What harm could it do? It's only for tonight. Oakheart is a good cat, and we both need this._

Bluefur looked up at the handsome tom. "Actually...I'm in heat."She whispered. Oakheart perked. He looked surprised but happy. "My hormones have been acting up."He mewed. "Well...we could...help each other..."suggested Bluefur softly. Oakheart shivered with excitement. "Okay!"he agreed eagerly, padding forward as Bluefur lay down on the chilly ground. Bluefur saw Oakheart's rod peeking out as he gently put his paws on her shoulders and began to lick her fur.

He licked gently, softly, nibbling slightly as he rasped his pink sandpaper tongue along her belly and around her folds, but never going in. Bluefur felt it throb as it waited. Oakheart ever so slightly grazed her folds with his tongue, making Bluefur moan softly. Her eyes were full of lust, and as she looked up, so we're his. He finally, after seemingly ages of teasing, he stuck his tongue in and lapped at her walls. Her juice leaked out, wetting his muzzle, and Bluefur moaned loudly. "Ahhh...Oakheart."She gasped as pleasure made her fur stand on end.

Oakheart began pushing his muzzle in and out, making Bluefur howl and wrap her paws around his neck, pushing him in harder. Oakheart pulled out and swiped his tongue around his wet jaws. "Do it!"whispered Bluefur as she rolled over and crouched, tail in the air, core exposed invitingly. Oakheart mounted her and paused. "This will hurt at first. Ready?"Bluefur nodded. He thrust in. Bluefur yowled loudly in pain as her barrier broke and blood trickled down her leg.

Her howls broke Oakheart's heart, but he kept thrusting, knowing pleasure would soon come. Sure enough, Bluefur began to moan and gasp. "Oooooakheeeeaaaart!"she yowled, gasping and thrusting her hips back to meet his thrusts. She felt pleasure all around, tingling through her body, and Oakheart grunted and groaned. Suddenly they both yowled as they reached their climax. They both came, and fell apart, gasping for breath. Oakheart crawled to her muzzle.

Bluefur caught on and reached forward, putting his rod in her mouth, and began to suck. She licked, sucked, and nibbled until Oakheart moaned and yowled, his member stiffening in her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!"he warned, and came a load in her mouth. Bluefur swallowed and they both lay, side by side.

"I love you."they both whispered at the same time, then cleaned up and dozed. Little did they know, their love had come with a price, and how much pain was to come.


	7. LunarXHana

**Woo! Another done! I will do TigerXDove, then DawnXJay next. I'm saving the two suggested by luvthecats4ever later, because I need time to make those perfect, but I will get them done. Show me some love and tell me what you think! Sorry this one is kinda rushed, I had to go to my cousins for a day. It's a long trip. -_-**

Brilliant green eyes glowed in the dark. The calming cricket song was all to be heard. Hana looked around. Where was he? She was waiting for her best friend, or maybe more than that, Lunar. Ah...Lunar. His name made her shiver in excitement as she pictured the handsome ThunderClan tom. She had something planned. She was in heat, and if any cat had to mate with her, she would make sure it was Lunar. Sure, they were best friends, but as she thought of those muscles rippling under that brown and black striped fur as he stalked expertly through the undergrowth, she began to feel a throbbing tingly feeling at her folds.

Hana was tempted to touch herself. She didn't know if she could last much longer, it was just do tempting. But as she began to lower her paw, a twig snapped. A brown tom with black stripes and spots, and blazing blue eyes stepped out of the shadows of the night, his scent covered, as if he had recently rolled in fresh ferns and bracken to hide it. Lunar. "Hana!"he purred loudly, twining his tail around hers, rubbing his jaw along hers. Hana purred back. "You covered your scent. Clever, I don't want to head back to RiverClan smelling like ThunderClan."she mewed, feeling her heart rate increase.

"So, Hana, I've been thinking."Lunar mewed, seemingly nervous. Hana blinked. "About what?"she mewed, spotting a mouse and crouching , 'accedentaly' showing her glistening core. "Uh... Oh yeah! I wanted to say that, well, I noticed your in heat, and..."he seemed embarrassed to speak about it. He flattened his ears and looked at his paws. Hana purred and pawed at him. "And what?"she purred, blinking innocently.

"I need you."he admitted to Hana's delight. "Oh, my precious Lunar, I need you too. Let's do it."she meowed softly in his ear.

Hana bent her tail and gently stroked Lunar's sheath with it, tickling it and making him gasp. She wrapped her fluffy tail around his slowly errecting member, and gave it a small squeeze. "Oh...Hana..."whispered Lunar, sinking his claws into the ground and throwing his head back. "Lay down."Hana suggested, though it was more like an order. Lunar was perfectly okay with that, and he obeyed, laying back down, his soft belly exposed. Hana immediately wrapped her mouth around his large rod and began to suck, bobbing her head up and down slightly. She gagged a bit as his rod it the back of her throat, but she kept doing it, sucking hard.

Lunar moaned as he closed his blue eyes. His rod suddenly stiffened in her mouth, rock hard. "I'm going to-"he gasped as he came in her mouth, and Hana swallowed. She stepped back and crouched, moving her tail to the side. Lunar's blue eyes lit up happily as he mounted her quickly. "Ready, Hana?"he asked, unsure. "Of course!"purred Hana. She yowled in pain as Lunar suddenly thrusted in, building up a steady, fast pace. Hana began to feel waves of pleasure tingling through her lithe body. She began to howl and moan.

"Lunar! Oh, yes, _Lunar!"_she moaned loudly. She thrust her hips back in rhythm to each of Lunar's own thrusts. She gasped as his rod stiffened inside of her. A moment later, he came inside of her, moaning and howling to the stars. She came too soon after, yowling. The two broke apart, gasping. Hana moaned loudly as she suddenly felt Lunar's tongue lapping at her prissy, going in every few heartbeats. He pushed his muzzle in deep, causing her to howl with pleasure. He licked up her juices as they leaked out and lapped at her walls.

She came a moment later, exhausted. Lunar washed her juices from his muzzle and ground, then lay down beside her. "That was absolutely amazing."breathed Hana in his ear. Lunar purred his agreement to her. "So...we're mates now?"asked Hana, tipping her head. "Yeah. We are."purred Lunar. He rubbed his muzzle against hers.


	8. TigerXDove

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm so busy. This is a DoveXTiger rape request. Anyway, I'm trying to get the rest done, but I've been so busy! Show me some love, tell me what you think, and... Yeah. WOOHOO YEAH LET'S ALL READ ABOUT CATS GOING AT IT! :D**

Fear. Determination. Anger. Countless emotion whizzed through Dovewing's head as she padded towards camp. She had smelled ShadowClan scent! That flea bitten excuse of a warrior could be anywhere in her clans territory, whoever it was. The gray she-cat was still fuming when she paused. Was that...a voice? Again! A voice, so quiet she had been lucky to hear it. Or not. The young she-cat crouched and slinked silently towards a isolated part of ThunderClan territory, there were too many twolegs around that area.

Dovewing began to run towards the source of the sound. Who was intruding in her territory?! She soon came to a thick hedge of thornbushes, which had a small, mossy clearing behind it. She heard the voice, louder, and she tasted the air. Dovewing wrinkled her nose and spat. ShadowClan scent! Normally she would go to get backup, but anger fueled the sharp sensed warrior.

Dovewing exploded through the bushes. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Tigerheart was crouched, muttering to himself. Rage filled her. He was just making himself at home! "Tigerheart! What are you doing?! You're coming with me to see Bramblestar."

Tigerheart glanced at Dovewing in amusement. "Oh, no, Dovewing." Tigerheart purred in a silky tone that dripped with honey. The dark tabby padded over to the stiff she-cat. He rested his fluffy tail on her shoulder. "I don't think he will find out."he swiped his tongue over his jaws and lashed out at the younger warrior. Dovewing yelped and dodged, turning to run. A sudden weight landing on her lower back stopped him. "I don't think so, dear."whispered Tigerheart in Dovewing's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Dovewing wriggled desperately under the dark stopped to look at Dovewing. Her pale gray fur was spiking out in all directions, and her soft, silky fur was damp from Tigerheart's licking. She looked so sexy!

"P-please!"whimpered Dovewing as if it would help. Tigerheart ignored her and began to lick at her folds, long, slow, rough strokes with his sandpaper tongue. The gray she-cat choked back a moan, how could it feel good? . Tigerheart unsheathed his claws and trailed them teasingly down Dovewing's damp belly. Then he flipped her and shoved his rod into her mouth before she could protest. She was starting to bite down when Tigerheart held his longest claw to her core. She whimpered and began to suck. His barbs stung her mouth on the inside and made her gag as it hit the back of her throat.

Tigerheart stiffened and yowled, coming inside Dovewing's mouth. She swallowed and tried to run, but Tigerheart was holding her scruff tightly. His sharp fangs broke the skin, and Dovewing was vaguely aware of the thick, warm blood running down her neck. "Crouch, toy."ordered Tigerheart. The smaller she cat whimpered and obeyed, but she kept her tail in the way. "MOVE IT!"he yowled, raking his sharp claws across her side. The young warror moved her tail, stiffling a miserable sob. Tigerheart positioned himself on top of her.

Dovewing yowled as Tigerheart suddenly pushed in without warning. He pumped at a fast, rough, cruel, punishing pace, humping her as if his life depended on it. Tears streamed down Dovewing's cheeks as he began humping her madly, clawing her sides, moaning, and forcing her to take it. "Ya! Oh, that's right, talk dirty!" snickered. "Ahh, umph, oomph, aaff, GAAA! Y-you feel so good!"Dovewing sobbed as Togerheart's large member pounded cruelly into her tail hole. He folded his tail back so it tickled her folds as he humped, harder and faster, clawing rapidly at her flank, making her bleed more.

Dovewing yowled in fear as she felt Tigerheart's member vibrate inside of her, and a moment later, the tiger striped warrior started to come. He pulled out quickly and came all over her sides and back. Blood was trickling down her leg, and she had tears running freely down her face. He then bowled Dovewing over, sinking his claws into the pale gray she-cat's neck, but not enough to kill her.

"If you ever tell a soul, I'll rape Ivypool, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Bumblestripe, every single cat you care about! Then I'll kill you."Tigerheart promised darkly, and the dark warrior stalked off into the night. Dovewing lay there, in a pool of blood and cum, bleeding from multiple places. She dozed off. A moment later, a voice woke her. "Dovewing!? Are you okay? What happened?!"she looked up weakly to see Foxleap watching her with wide, horrified, concerned eyes. "R-rogue..."Dovewing lied, struggling to get up. Foxleap let her lean on his shoulder as they slowly padded back to camp. "You know, who ever did this to you will be punished!"Foxleap meowed. "Oh, Foxleap... I-I wish it was t-that simple..."whispered Dovewing.


	9. JayXDawn

**Whoop! Another one! This one is JayXDawn rape request by KND Operative Numbuh 227. Next I will do SparrowXShadow, requested by Spark (guest). Show me some love, tell me what you think, and...Yeah. **

**Heaty: Kittehs making luv...heh heh...**

**-_- that's my friend Heaty. The one who requested JayXBlossom. She will be co-writing these now, just to let you know. ^^**

Jayfeather padded towards the abandoned twoleg nest slowly. He was lucky he had his Medicine Cat duties back, he thought Dawnpelt had gotten them suspended forever. Anger flared in the young tabby as he thought of Dawnpelt, the arrogant ShadowClan she-cat. She had accused him of murdering Flametail, when he had been trying to help! Shaking his head to clear it of all those thoughts, the gray Medicine Cat padded into the twoleg garden. His mouth watered at the scent of catmint, but he had more sense than to eat it. It was the only cure for green cough, and very precious. Every clan cat was told to stay away from it.

Jayfeather bent down and bit off a stem of juicy leaves and set them on the ground. He bit off a couple more stems and padded over to the coltsfoot. It was one of the best remedies for coughs, and here it was luckily plentiful. He crammed his jaws full and dropped it in the pile too. Jayfeather turned his blind gaze on the twoleg nest. The mice in there were very slow and fat, maybe he could catch one or two for Briarlight. He didn't notice the fresh ShadowClan scent as he padded in, the scent of catmint still clung to his fur, masking all other scents.

Jayfeather pricked his sharp ears, and located a plump mouse surprisingly quickly. He crouched and began to creep slowly towards the fluffy brown creature. He stalked over until the scrabbling sound was only a tail length away from him. Then he tensed his leg muscles, wiggled his haunches, and pounced. He let out a triumphant yowl as his paws closed on soft, warm fur, the mouse. Jayfeather purred. It had been a while since he caught a mouse. "Take that, Berrynose."he snorted. The arrogant cream colored warrior had been boasting about how good a hunter he was again.

As Jayfeather turned and began to pad out, he suddenly felt a cat bowl him over. He yowled in alarm as claws gripped his shoulders and his belly was pushed into the ground. "Hello, Jayfeather."a smooth voice purred. Jayfeather bristled and unsheathed his own claws. "Dawnpelt! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?! You can't attack a medicine cat!"he hissed. "But you did, Sweetheart. You murdered Flametail. So I thought, what's a good punishment for a murderer? Tell me Jayfeather! What's a good punishment?"she demanded, sinking her claws into his skin. Jayfeather yowled and wriggled. She was waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know."Jayfeather mewed. "Oh yes you do. You know."she replied. "Uh...death?"guesses Jayfeather gulping. Dawnpelt laughed. "Oh Jayfeather, there is something much worse. And I'm here to punish you. To serve justice."she explained. She suddenly rolled Jayfeather over and sank her jaws into his neck, but not enough to kill him. "Are you going to be difficult?"she snarled through his fur. "No!"Jayfeather gasped, his limbs pinned. Dawnpelt licked his ear, making him blink in confusion. Then reached down and clawed his sheath hard. Jayfeather gasped in shock and pain as he realized what Dawnpelt was planning to do. "What?! You can't! You wouldn't! I'm a Medicine Cat!"he shouted. "Lionblaze! Dovewing! Yellowfang! Any cat, help!"he yowled.

"Shut it!"snarled Dawnpelt, bristling and sinking her jaws into his throat until his mind was blurry and blood ran down, clumping his fur. She let go and put a paw to his chest. "Done?"she smirked. Jayfeather nodded weakly, waves of dizziness making him weak. Dawnpelt purred and licked his muzzle. "You know, you've been practically begging for this. They way you walk around, so innocent, so inviting."she laughed dryly and shoved a claw into his tail hole. He yelped in pain, tears streaming down her face. "Quit it! Flametail wouldn't want this!"Jayfeather whimpered. "YOU DON'T KNOW! You weren't his sister! You didn't grow up with him! You killed him! I'm avenging him, I think he would approve just fine!"she hissed, fury driving her mad. She shoved two more claws in and curled them cruelly inside him.

Jayfeather yowled in pain and felt blood run down his leg. He felt Dawnpelt pull out. "Get into the hunting crouch."she ordered. Jayfeather trembled. "I-I never learned it."Jayfeater lied, playing for time. Dawnpelt flattened her ears. She suddenly leapt on tip of him, pushing his shoulders down so his rear was forced into the air. "Stay."she commanded, padding out. Fear made him obey. He knew she was right outside. His wails turned Dawnpelt on even more. "StarClan! Why are you letting this happen?!"he wailed, trembling again. Dawnpelt returned with a stick. "Told you they didn't object."

The strong she-cat stood in front of Jayfeather, purring and running her paw along a smooth stick. "W-what's that for?"whispered Jayfeather. Dawnpelt laughed. "Oh, I think we both know, my dear."she said, padding behind him. "Are you ready? You'd better be!"she hissed, shoving the stick in. Jayfeather yowled at the sudden pain. He tried to run, but Dawnpelt had a firm grip on his scruff. She snickered and began to pump the stick in and out in a rough, punishing pace. "Ahhhh! Please, stop!"gasped Jayfeather. He shrunk beneath Dawnpelt as she nipped his ear. She focused on pumping the stick inside Jayfeather. After a long, rough, session with the stick, Dawnpelt pulled out.

Dawnpelt shoved her folds in his face. "Lick."she ordered Jayfeather. Jayfeather, regaining some of his fight, reached up and sunk his teeth into her. She screeched and clawed his side, a deep, long wound. Jayfeather winced and let go to cry out. Dawnpelt shoved his muzzle in her and moaned. "LICK!"she snarled. Jayfeather began to reluctantly lick her walls, making her moan with pleasure. She bounced up and down, moaning loudly as he lapped at her. She yowled to the stars as she came on his muzzle, laughing and purring with bliss. She grinned. "Be right back."she purred and bounded out. She returned a moment later with some golden fur. Lionblaze's fur. She rubbed it on Jayfeather.

"There. Now, they will blame your precious brother! And you won't object, or I'll kill you and Briarlight. I know you love that little cripple."she snorted, cut the brambles and padded out. Jayfeather lay there on the ground, recovering enough to wash the golden fur from his pelt. "That's one part of your plan that won't work."he thought. He shakily padded back to camp, acting like nothing happened.


	10. ShadowXSparrow

**YES YES YES FINALLY MWUH HaHa HaHa HaHa! I finally updated. Go crazy. XD okay guys I have a list of all these, I'll work on those, and in the meantime no more requests. If you already requested, then don't worry, you're on my list. OH AND GUYS I KNOW THIS IS UNREALATED BUT ME AND HEATY WERE AT WENDY'S AND WE WERE DISCUSSING HER UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH JAYFEATHER AND THEY ASKED WHAT SHE WANTED AND SHE PANICKED AND SAID A JAYBURGER! XD, oh my gawd, sorry I just HAD to tell you guys about that. X3**

**Heaty:SHUTUP.**

* * *

A dark gray tom with bright green eyes poked his head out of the warriors den. The dawn light shone on his face, making the white dash and white faded smudge on his muzzle stand out from the rest of his smoky fur. He padded out and yawned, stretching luxuriously. He shook out his fur. "Morning, Shadowsun!"one of his Clanmates called.

Shadowsun purred and nodded a greeting, and bounded over to the fresh kill pile. He plucked out a plump vole and settled down to eat it. His eyes drifted over to the entrance of his den. As if his thoughts had summoned her, a black, sleek furred she-cat with light brown eyes and a gray dash on her muzzle padded out. Shadowsun caught his breath as she padded to the pile and pulled out a squirrel, then settled down beside him.

"Hi, how's the prey running, Sparrowflight?"Shadowsun purred in greeting. "Pretty good, apparently."purred Sparrowflight, taking a big bite from her squirrel. She swiped her tongue around her jaws as she swallowed. Shadowsun was about to say something but he had to shut his jaws with a slight growl as he felt the feeling start up again. His hormones were so bad these days, usually around Sparrowflight.

He looked away. "What is it? Is something wrong?"she asked, light brown eyes wide with concern. Shadowsun blinked and faked a purr. "Yeah! I'm fine! Seriously! Er...hey, you want to go for a walk?"he mewed without thinking. A WALK? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

"A walk sounds great. Let's eat then go."Sparrowflight agreed and devoured the rest of her prey in neat, rapid bites. Shadowsun ate the rest of his vole in a few bites and sprang to his paws. "Ready?"he asked, licking down a tuft of fur sticking up on his chest. "Yeah! Lets!"Sparrowflight pawed playfully at him before streaking off into the forest.

"Wait for me!"snorted Shadowsun, leaping off after her. He caught up to her as she ran along the lake shore, panting for breath. The two padded side by side, the dawn sky shining above their heads. "Isn't it lovely today?"purred Sparrowflight, tasting the cool, crisp air.

"Yeah! It's a perfect time for..."Shadowsun trailed off. He peered around. "Hey look, a rabbit hole! Want to check it out?"he suggested, padded towards it and poking his head inside. He tasted the air. "Abandoned."he reported. Sparrowflight followed him as he trotted inside, blinking to let her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. They looked around. A dim cavern had opened up around them. "Wow."breathed Sparrowflight.

Shadowsun blinked at her. She must have scented something because she was crouched, sniffing at a tuft of rabbit fur, core exposed to him. Without thinking, Shadowsun padded up to her and rasped his tongue gently across it. Sparrowflight gasped and closed her eyes. "Sorry Sparrowflight! I don't know-"Sparrowflight silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"Can you do that again?"she whispered lustily. Shadowsun blinked in surprise. "You...you want me to?"he asked. Sparrowflight nodded. Shadowsun purred and licked her core again. The black she-cat moaned quietly. He felt his member unsheath a bit as she moaned, and he began to lap rythematically. She gasped and moaned loudly, juices leaking out. Purring, she rolled over onto her back. Getting the idea, Shadowsun chuckled and put his gray paw onto her folds, beginning to rub. Sparrowflight gasped and groaned. "Oh..."she moaned. Some of her juices leaked out and coated Shadowsun's paw.

"Oh...can you go any faster?"Sparrowflight hissed in pleasure. Shadowsun rubbed faster and harder, making her gasp and come, soaking his gray paw. Shadowsun licked it off, enjoying the taste. He looked up to see Sparrowflight in a crouch, core exposed, eyes clouded with lust and love. Shadowsun padded over and gently mounted her, looking unsure. "Are you sure you want this?"mewed Shadowsun. Sparrowflight nodded. "I NEED this."she whispered. He nodded, gently gripped her scruff, and thrusted in.

Sparrowflight gritted her teeth and hissed in pain as her barrier broke. A small stream of blood ran down her leg. Shadowsun looked horrified and started to back out. "No! Keep...keep going."mewed Sparrowflight. Shadowsun cautiously began to thrust, slow at first. He moaned as her warmth and wetness hugged his rod and he heard Sparrowflight gasp and moan, pushing her hips back.

The two timed their thrusts just right, both slamming into each other. "F-faster! Harder!"yowled Sparrowflight, feeling his rod twitch inside her. Shadowsun hissed and reared back, thrusting in as hard as he could, hitting her sweet spot. They both howled to StarClan as they came together, collapsing together, Shadowsun still inside her.

"That was...wonderful."Shadowsun panted. Sparrowflight murmured agreement and pressed her muzzle into his fur. Shadowsun closed his eyes, only to gasp as he felt Sparrowflight licking his member. "You're not tired?"he asked. "I love you, we could do this all night."she purred. And they did.


End file.
